sergebosquetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tallpoppy
Tallpoppy is a long-legged light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc Blossomfur's Past Tallpoppy is a ShadowClan queen, and has two kits: Crowkit and Kinkkit. She is first seen by Blossom, though not mentioned by name, as she watches her kits run around. Later, after Blossomfur has been introduced to the Clan, Tallpoppy greets her warmly and tells her to ignore any harsh welcomes she is getting, as cats are just nervous of a new face. She then beckons her kits and tells them to help Blossomfur get settled. Next, Tallpoppy is seen comforting Blossomfur as she kits by telling her that everything will be okay. She promises that she sent for Runningnose and that Blossomfur can do it. When the first kit is born, Tallpoppy announces that it is a tom and places him at Blossomfur's stomach. After the second kit, a she-cat, is born, Tallpoppy gasps that they are gorgeous. Once Runningnose has left, Tallpoppy curiously asks who the kits' father is. When Blossomfur tells her that it's Scourge, Tallpoppy is visibly frightened. Blossomfur snaps at her not to judge her kits by their father and Tallpoppy apologizes, but points out that Scourge is a monster. She then leaves and returns with Crowkit and Kinkkit who both run towards Snowkit and Adderkit. Tallpoppy scolds them and states that the new kits are too young to play. When Adderkit goes missing, Blackfoot has Tallpoppy look after Snowkit while Blossomfur goes to search for him. Blossomfur gratefully thinks that Snowkit will be safe with Tallpoppy. Blossomfur and Tallpoppy sit together for a meeting called by Tigerstar. When it is announced that Scourge will bring BloodClan to the forest in half a moon, Blossomfur is shaken and Tallpoppy presses against her for comfort. Ratkit and Snowkit ask Blossomfur what Tigerstar is talking about when he says ShadowClan will be moving to RiverClan and Tallpoppy speaks for her, awkwardly saying that they won't be living in ShadowClan anymore. Tigerstar then gathers the Clan and Tallpoppy leads all four kits out of the nursery. After half way of walking to Fourtrees, Crowkit and Kinkkit grow too tired to walk. Tallpoppy places Crowkit on her back and carries Kinkkit in her mouth, giving the kits a rest. Once the Clan reaches their makeshift TigerClan camp, Tigerstar orders Tallpoppy, Blossomfur and their kits to use an elder bush as a nursery. Tallpoppy nods and beckons Blossomfur and Blackfoot to follow her. When Blossomfur declines hunting with Blackfoot, Tallpoppy purrs and asks why she said no. She then exclaims that Blackfoot likes her. Blossomfur denies this, and when Snowkit asks Blossomfur if Blackfoot loves her, Tallpoppy lets out a snort. Ratkit then asks if he is their father, which Blossomfur quickly says yes to. Tallpoppy is shown to be sympathetic and murmurs to Blossomfur that she has been through so much. When Tigerstar tries to take Blossomfur and her kits as prisoner for not being Clan blood, Tallpoppy watches worriedly from the nursery as she protects the kits. When Blossomfur goes to her she fearfully exclaims that Blossomfur nearly got taken prisoner by her own Clan. Blossomfur anxiously replies that she doesn't feel safe anymore, Tallpoppy promises that she and Blackfoot will protect her. When Blossomfur steps into an argument between Blackfoot and Tigerstar, Tallpoppy is seen watching in fear as she holds back Snowkit and Ratkit. Four days later, Tigerstar calls a meeting and brings out the group of prisoners. Tallpoppy is shown to pity them. Originally Tallpoppy cheers for what Tigerstar says, which shocks Blossomfur, but eventually she realizes what's happening and stops cheering. When Blossomfur hisses angrily, Tallpoppy rests her tail on her friend's flank and whispers not to let anyone overhear her. After the meeting, Tallpoppy throws herself into her nest and wails, wondering what just happened. Later, when Blackfoot questions if Blossomfur knows Scourge, Tallpoppy leads her away to the nursery. She brushes her tail over her friend's flank, promising that everything will be okay. Blackfoot then appears and Tallpoppy stands over Blossomfur, baring her teeth at the deputy and snarling at him to leave her alone. Blossomfur tells her that it's alright and Tallpoppy leads the kits out of the den, hissing at Blackfoot as she passes. When Scourge overhears Snowkit call Blossomfur 'mama' and recognizes that Snowkit and Ratkit are his kits, Tallpoppy shoots her a panicked look. The next morning, Tallpoppy bursts out of the nursery, hissing at her kits that it's time to be groomed. She plants her paw down on Kinkkit's tail and grooms the she-kit before letting her go. When Blossomfur is nuzzled against Blackfoot, she notices Tallpoppy staring from the nursery. She quickly pulls away and hurries into the nursery. Tallpoppy follows her in, about to ask a question, but Blossomfur shoves past her, not giving her a chance to finish. The night before the battle with BloodClan, Blossomfur tells Blackfoot that she will ask Tallpoppy to watch her kits so she can fight. When Blossomfur wakes up the next morning, sharing a nest with Blackfoot, she is amused by Tallpoppy's shocked reaction. She admits to the queen that Blackfoot is now her mate and Tallpoppy is excited for her. Blossomfur then asks Tallpoppy if she could watch Ratkit and Snowkit incase she doesn't return from the battle with BloodClan. Tallpoppy agrees, but promises Blossomfur that she will return. As Blossomfur leaves to the battle, she looks back to see Tallpoppy watching from the nursery with all four kits around her. After the battle, Tallpoppy waits at the ShadowClan camp along with the kits and elders. Blossomfur looks up from mourning Fern to find that Tallpoppy and her kits had joined her. The next morning she and her kits have returned to the nursery. Later in the day, she pads over to Blossomfur after returning from a hunting patrol. She comments that Ratkit and Snowkit are growing big, and tells Blossomfur that her own kits will be apprenticed the following day. She admits that she is excited but will miss them being kits. Three moons later, Blossomfur thinks back to how her very first patrol was with Tallpoppy. Some time later, when Blossomfur's patrol is attacked by WindClan cats, Tallpoppy is on the back up patrol with Scorchwind, Kinkpaw, Russetfur, Tawnypaw and Oakfur. After the battle she and Kinkpaw walk back to camp together. When Blossomfur compliments how fast Kinkpaw got help, Tallpoppy tells her daughter to thank Blossomfur. Once Blossomfur has spoken with Blackstar and Russetfur, she goes to speak with Oakfur about Tawnypaw. She finds him sharing prey with Tallpoppy and remembers they are mates. Oakfur asks if she is there to speak with Tallpoppy. Tallpoppy then asks Blossomfur how her kits are faring as apprentices. When Blackstar announces Blossomfur's pregnancy, Tallpoppy tells her that it's wonderful news. Her eyes are said to be shining with joy for her friend. Tallpoppy tries to enter the nursery during Blossomfur's kitting but is shooed away by Nightwing. At Skykit's vigil, Tallpoppy lies across from Blossomfur, mourning the kit. Five moons later, Blossomfur thinks of how Tallpoppy had scolded her for moping around, asking how Skykit, Ratpaw and Snowpaw must like it. It is noted that her kits are now warriors with the names Crowfrost and Kinkfur. Blackstar decides that the Clan must leave when twolegs begin to destroy their territory. He suggests living where BloodClan once did, and Blossomfur worriedly imagines Tallpoppy trying to survive in twolegplace with her three new kits: Applekit, Marshkit and Toadkit. When monsters attack the camp, Blossomfur finds Sandstorm carrying Tallpoppy's daughter, Applekit. Soon Tallpoppy appears to safety on sunningrocks, carrying Toadkit. Her mate Oakfur follows carrying Marshkit, and Blossomfur calls her over to give her Applekit. Tallpoppy sadly announces that Brightflower and Applefur were killed by the monsters, and that Firestar had lost a life. She then tells Blossomfur that Blackstar was fighting like all of LionClan to protect Toadskip and Cedarheart. Bramblestar's Storm Tallpoppy is mentioned by Blackstar to be one of the the many deceased ShadowClan cats at a Gathering. In The Prophecies Begin Arc Fire and Ice : Tallpoppy does not formally appear in Fire and Ice but is listed in the allegiances. She is a queen. Forest of Secrets : Tallpoppy does not formally appear in Forest of Secrets but is listed in the allegiances. Rising Storm : Tallpoppy does not formally appear in Rising Storm but is listed in the allegiances. A Dangerous Path : Tallpoppy does not formally appear in A Dangerous Path but is listed in the allegiances. The Darkest Hour : Tallpoppy does not formally appear in The Darkest Hour but is listed in the allegiances. In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight : Tallpoppy does not formally appear in Midnight but is listed in the allegiances. She has now moved out of the nursery and is a warrior. Moonrise : Tallpoppy does not formally appear in Moonrise but is listed in the allegiances. Dawn She is listed as a queen, with her kits Toadkit, Applekit, and Marshkit. When ShadowClan is fleeing the camp, it is said Tallpoppy has kits that need to be carried. Wanting to save the kits, Squirrelpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice, helps a black queen carry her kit, thinking it was Tallpoppy. When told about this, Tawnypelt becomes frantic, telling Squirrelpaw that Tallpoppy is a tabby, not a tortoiseshell. Tallpoppy is then thought to be missing. The queen and her kits are found in a clearing, but just as the cats find them a monster cuts down a tree and when the tree falls it almost crushes Onewhisker and one of Tallpoppy's kits, but Firestar races and rescues them just in time. After they escape Littlecloud is seen treating her for splinters. When the Clans settle in the abandoned nest close to Ravenpaw's barn for a night Tallpoppy remarks that this is a good place to rest. When the traveling cats cross the Thunderpath, one of Tallpoppy's kits wanders back onto the Thunderpath, but the kit is saved by Dawnflower, a RiverClan queen. As the cats get a first glimpse of how big the mountains are, one of her kits asks if they are really going up there. Tallpoppy replies that they are. Later when the cats have to jump across a gap in the path on the mountain trail, Tallpoppy says that her kits can't jump that far, and Crowpaw helps them across. In the mountains one of Tallpoppy's kits, Marshkit, gets caught by an eagle, but just as he is being carried into the air Brackenfur rescues the kit. On the Great Journey, it is noted by Squirrelpaw that Tallpoppy has shown great strength and courage, and that she remains positive despite the difficulty. She also becomes good friends with the queens from other Clans, particularly Ferncloud of ThunderClan. Marshkit, Toadkit, and Applekit befriend the only surviving kit of Ferncloud's second litter, Birchkit. Starlight After the Clans settle in their new homes, and begin to separate, Tallpoppy's kits are very unwilling to part with Birchkit, as he is with them. Tallpoppy knows they had to leave each other, though she is seen exchanging a wistful look with Ferncloud, showing that although they were from different Clans, they had formed a close bond. Twilight : Tallpoppy does not formally appear in Twilight but is listed in the allegiances. Sunset : Tallpoppy does not formally appear in Sunset but is listed in the allegiances. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight : Tallpoppy does not formally appear in The Sight but is listed in the allegiances. She has left the nursery and returned to her position as a warrior. Dark River : Tallpoppy does not formally appear in Dark River but is listed in the allegiances. Outcast : Tallpoppy does not formally appear in Outcast but is listed in the allegiances. Eclipse : Tallpoppy does not formally appear in Eclipse but is listed in the allegiances. Long Shadows : Tallpoppy does not formally appear in Long Shadows but is listed in the allegiances. Sunrise : Tallpoppy does not formally appear in Sunrise but is listed in the allegiances. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice : Tallpoppy does not formally appear in The Fourth Apprentice but is listed in the allegiances. She is now an elder. Fading Echoes : Tallpoppy does not formally appear in Fading Echoes but is listed in the allegiances. Night Whispers Tallpoppy is first seen exiting the elder's den when Ivypaw is being held prisoner by ShadowClan. She comments that it looks like more snow will be coming. Tallpoppy is later seen grieving for Russetfur at her burial, solemnly saying her wisdom would be missed. Whitewater, the other elder, makes room for her to sit with her. Sign of the Moon : Tallpoppy does not formally appear in Sign of the Moon but is listed in the allegiances. The Forgotten Warrior : Tallpoppy does not formally appear in The Forgotten Warrior but is listed in the allegiances. The Last Hope During the battle, Lionblaze gestures to Tallpoppy to help him. She runs across the clearing towards Lionblaze, dodging a Dark Forest warrior. Tallpoppy picks up Pinenose's dead kit off the ground and nudges Pinenose ahead of her. She leads Pinenose behind some brambles, and lays her dead kit at her paws so she can mourn for it. She is briefly seen fighting next to Blossomfur. In the Tigerstar and Sasha Arc Into the Woods Tallpoppy is seen when Tigerstar asks her how she and the kits are doing. She contentedly says that even though there are many kits, they are happy and strong. In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans Though she does not appear, she is revealed to have trained under Blackfoot, thus she had been his apprentice. Battles of the Clans At the Gathering, Dapplenose of RiverClan points her out with two other ShadowClan cats, Snaketail and Cedarheart. Dapplenose says not to take any notice if they're sneering at the reader. In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury Tallpoppy, along with Flintfang, are chosen to train with Tigerclaw. She, amused, remarks that they didn't need to be trained, as they had been warriors longer than him. Tigerclaw then reminds her that Runningnose stated that he was in charge, but Tallpoppy replies that she didn't believe he meant it in said way. Tigerclaw then inquires if she thought if Runningnose was busy enough, and looking down at her paws, Tallpoppy remarks that she and Flintfang would show him how ShadowClan cats fought. Tigerclaw then leads the two into a sandy place, and waits for Tallpoppy and Flintfang to demonstrate ShadowClan battle tactics. As Tallpoppy folds gracefully onto the ground, Tigerclaw asks why she rolled over quickly, suggesting that if she was knocked over, she could grab the opponent with her teeth or claws. However, Flintfang comments that Tallpoppy would do it if they were in the heat of a battle. Tigerclaw then inquires how such method would help them in battle, telling them to unsheathe their claws, and Tallpoppy, widening her eyes, remarks that it was how Brokenstar made them train, and that it was practice. Tigerclaw orders Flintfang to try the hind leg slice, to give Tallpoppy a threat, and he does so, but retracts his claws before he lashes at Tallpoppy's hind legs. The latter then drops to the ground untouched, and Tigerclaw wishes to demonstrate the move. He waits until Tallpoppy stands, and then rushes for her, aiming for a soft portion of her hind leg. She screeches, flinging herself away from Tigerclaw, and the latter watches Tallpoppy turn her head to lick her wound. He asks her if she would react quicker the next time, and she merely nods, swiping at her torn fur. As the date of the next Gathering approaches, Tallpoppy asks how ShadowClan was to survive without a leader, as no other Clan at a Gathering arrived without one. Leafpool's Wish : Tallpoppy does not formally appear in Leafpool's Wish but is listed in the allegiances. Hollyleaf's Story : Tallpoppy does not formally appear in Hollyleaf's Story but is listed in the allegiances. Mistystar's Omen : Tallpoppy does not formally appear in Mistystar's Omen but is listed in the allegiances. Trivia * She has been depicted without tabby stripes. * Tallpoppy more considered Blossomfur to be her sister rather than friend. * Kate likes to believe that Tallpoppy died avenging the deaths of Toadfoot, Applefur and Blossomfur. * If Blossomfur had become leader, Kate thinks Tallpoppy would be a good deputy for her. Character Pixels Quotes